


He's Not Dead He Only Looks That Way

by XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: HAUNTEDFIC, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo/pseuds/XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo
Summary: Frank and Gerard adopt a sweet innocent looking three year old with a troubled past named Ruby but they have no idea just how troubled she and their lives are about to become. FRERARD. HAUNTEDFIC.





	1. Chapter One

"Oh baby I'm so excited" Frank says, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet acting like he's three. I smile fondly at him as the social worker comes through the doors holding onto a huge stack of paperwork. Franks face drops at the sight but my own smile grows even wider when I know what will happen after we sign it all. The signing seems to take a long time and by the end Frank is whining "Can we please see her now?" The social worker smiles as I reach across under the desk and grip his hand tight. "Patience babe" I whisper as the social worker chuckles and says "Don't worry, she's just as anxious." A few minutes later we sign the final page and the social worker stands and leaves the room before coming back with the most adorable little girl toddling beside her, gripping onto her fingers.

"Geegee, Fwankie" she screams out before running across the room and into Franks waiting arms, him kneeling on the floor smiling the biggest smile I'm afraid his face will break. I join them on the floor and wrap my arms around both of them, smiling wide too. "Congratulations guys, you make the cutest family" the social worker states and I beam up at her, my husband and my new daughter still wrapped in my arms. "Ready to go home with us now Ruby?" I ask and she screams "Yay" and nods her head so hard I worry she'll break her neck. I chuckle and stand up, offering my hand to Frank and helping him stand too before leaning back down and picking up Ruby. We make our way out of the office, Frank grabbing Ruby's small bag of belongings as we leave the building. I smile wide, six months of hard work to be allowed to adopt finally paying off, we ended up with the cutest most well behaved three and a half year old ever.

By the time we get home Ruby is napping in her car seat and I let Frank gently pull her out and carry her inside, taking her into her new bedroom and tucking her into bed. When he comes back out he is smiling wide and he launches himself on me, wrapping his legs around my waist as I catch him, sealing our lips together. "Baby I can't believe it's finally happened" he gasps out against my lips and I smile before kissing him again. "I know, it's amazing. Ruby is such a beautiful little girl." I carry Frank into the living room and we sit on the couch, him straddling my lap just cuddling and sharing soft slow kisses until I hear tiny little footsteps and a scared little voice call out "Fwankie." He smiles and jumps off my lap, rushing out into the hallway and coming back with Ruby in his arms. "Hey Rubes" I greet her as Frank sits beside me, Ruby in his lap. She giggles and smiles wide before burying her face in Franks neck. "You want a snack Ruby?" I ask after a few minutes and she nods her little head and says "Hungwy." I smile and gently tap the end of her nose with my finger and she giggles, causing Frank to chuckle too. I stand up and offer my hand to her, Frank helping her down off the couch and we start towards the kitchen, her toddling along beside me. After a snack Frank and I show her around the house and then take her back into her room, showing her all her new toys and clothes, Frank and I sitting on the floor and playing with her until dinner time. While I make dinner Frank gives Ruby a bath and when they come into the kitchen Ruby is clean and dressed in warm pyjamas, her hair a little damp still and Franks hair is dripping all down his back, the front of his shirt and the crotch of his pants wet. I chuckle at the sight and Ruby giggles and says "Fwankie all wet Geegee." I walk over and scoop her into my arms, still laughing as I say "Did you have anything to do with that Rubes?" She giggles again and shakes her head and I smile and press a gentle kiss to her cheek, feeling my heart flip at the feeling that this is all mine, my family and I have it forever.


	2. Chapter Two

After dinner we all go into the living room again and cuddle on the couch as a family while I put on a kids movie. Ruby watches wide eyed until about halfway through where she slumps back into my chest and starts rubbing her eyes and a few minutes later she's curled up in my lap snoring softly. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, feeling the happiest I've felt in a while. After she's been asleep for a while and the movie is just about over I slowly stand up and cradle Ruby to my chest, carrying her from the room and into her bedroom, tucking her into bed. I turn the nightlight on and close the door half way before making my way back into the kitchen to tidy up but Frank walks in and wraps his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear "I don't think so babe. I'll clean this tomorrow, right now I need you in the bedroom." I spin around in his arms so we're facing each other and wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh, and what do you need me in the bedroom for?" Frank smirks wickedly as he says "Well, I have this awful ache I was wondering if you could kiss better for me." "Aww baby what's wrong? Where's the pain?" Franks smirk grows wider into a full blown grin as he says "In my cock babe, I need relief so bad. I need your sweet lips wrapped around it." I smile back before leaning in and pressing our lips together, my tongue sliding straight into his mouth.

When we pull back from the kiss Frank drops his arms from my waist and grabs my hand, dragging me to the bedroom before slamming me against the wall and attacking my neck with his mouth as his hands frantically remove all my clothes. I start to work on his too and as soon as his pants hit the floor so do my knees and I slide fully down on his already hard flushed dick. "Ahhh baby" he groans out as his fingers tangle in my hair and I pull off with a wet pop so whisper out "Shh babe don't wake Ruby" and he smiles sheepishly down at me so I slide my mouth back onto his dick and his sheepish smile turns into pure bliss as I suck him off fast and wet and messy, loving every second of it as much as he is. I pull back and lap at the precum leaking from the head and he grabs my hair and tugs and I get the hint and stand up, his mouth instantly attacking mine as two slicked up fingers trail their way around my back and over my ass, sliding in and seeking out my hole. I gasp as his finger tips rub teasing circles over my hole before he applies pressure and they sink inside. I groan into his mouth as he works me open for him and little jolts of pleasure shoot through my entire body. When I start to press back against his fingers he knows I'm ready and pulls them out before both his hands slide around to grip the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses my back to the wall and he slowly pushes his rock hard dick inside me. I throw my head back, banging it into the wall as I groan out, biting my lip in an attempt to keep quiet and Frank starts thrusting in and out slowly, fucking me against the wall. A few thrusts later he shifts his position, changing the angle and driving straight into my prostate and I slump forward, burying my face in his neck as I scream out into the skin. Frank smirks wide and keeps driving into that spot, causing me to buck against him and continue screaming his name in pure pleasure. I am so close to cumming I can practically taste it when Frank grips my thighs tighter, securing me to him before he stops thrusting and pulls me off the wall, taking a few steps away and sinking to his knees, sitting back on his legs and letting me take control. I brace my feet on the floor as I start to bounce in his lap, his hands moving from my thighs to my hips as he thrusts up too, meeting me as I slide back down. We work together, our mouths sealed tight, tongues sliding together as we swallow each other's groans of pleasure and I pull away to pant out "So fucking close baby." Frank nods and opens his mouth to respond when we hear a loud noise like a door slamming and we still immediately, both of our gazes snapping towards the door as everything goes silent again. "What the..." I start softly but I trail off as loud fast footsteps sound, five thuds being followed by the sound of another door slamming and I immediately stand up, Franks dick sliding from me and I grab my boxers, tugging them on as I run from the room, Frank on my heels. I head down the hallway, all the lights still off and as Frank heads out towards the living room I head for Ruby's room, the door closed and I run the last two steps, knowing I left that door open and as I push it open and step inside I see Ruby laying on her back in the light from her nightlight, sprawled out in the middle of the mattress snoring softly, clearly unaffected by the loud noises.

I flip the lights on and check around the room, checking the window and making sure it's still locked before heading back out into the hallway where I run into Frank, his forehead creased in confusion as he says "There's no one here." "Maybe it was upstairs or something" I offer and Frank shrugs as he takes my hand and leads me back towards our bedroom but we both know what we heard. Frank and I settle in bed, his arms wrapped around my waist as he snuggles into my back and I'm on the edge of sleep when I hear my name being whispered. "What babe?" I slur back, wondering what Frank could possibly want and he groans softly, shifting away from me to lay on his back and I can hear him snoring. I sigh in frustration as I roll onto my back too, desperate for sleep but every time I'm on the edge I am jolted back awake by noises I'm not even sure are real and half an hour later I finally manage to drift off, snuggling closer to Frank for warmth as I suddenly feel freezing cold despite the warmer weather we have been having.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning I wake up early, Frank still sleeping beside me and I slide out of bed, making my way down the hallway to the bathroom and just as I'm coming back out a few minutes later I hear a soft giggling coming from further down the hall, my face breaking into a smile as I head towards Ruby's room but when I reach the doorway I see the room is empty, the blankets in a pile on the floor and I frown to myself as I step back out and turn, seeing Frank step out of our bedroom with Ruby on his hip, both of them giggling about something and I shake my head, wondering what the hell is going on. "Geegee" Ruby calls out, her face pulled into a massive smile and I force myself to smile back as I start walking towards them, Ruby reaching out for me once I get closer and I take her from Franks arms, Frank stepping away towards the bathroom as Ruby and I share a cuddle before I carry her towards the kitchen.

Breakfast passes uneventfully and while Frank gets ready for work Ruby and I go into the living room and cuddle up on the couch, flicking through the channels until I find kids cartoons playing. We watch for a few minutes, my focus only half on the tv as I listen to the sounds of Frank moving around the apartment getting ready and when I glance down at Ruby her gaze isn't focused on the tv but on the doorway instead. "What's up Rubes?" I ask as I stroke my hand over her hair and she turns in my lap, tilting her head to look up at me as she says "Geegee I don't wanna watch this, can I play?" "Of course you can, what do you want to play?" Ruby shrugs her shoulders before squirming around, trying to climb out of my lap so I help her down and she toddles off out of the room, leaving me sitting on the couch alone and just as I'm about to get up and tidy the kitchen from breakfast I hear a loud bang so I get up, running towards Ruby's room and when I get there I see the lamp laying on the floor broken beside the bed, Ruby standing across the other side of the room staring wide eyed. "Ruby what happened?" Ruby shrugs her shoulders again and I sigh as I walk over to kneel infront of her, her head turning to try and look around me but I gently rest my hands on her shoulders and force her to look at me. "Ruby, did you knock over the lamp?" "No" she says, her voice shaky and I can see her bottom lip quivering. "Rubes it's ok if you did, I'm not mad I just need you to tell me." "No Geegee" she sobs out, tears rolling down her cheeks and I sigh as I pull her into my chest, her little arms wrapping around my neck as I hold her close. "It's ok Rubes, don't cry" I whisper in her ear as I gently rub her back, wondering if this is normal behaviour or not.

An hour later Frank has left for work and I have just finished tidying up the kitchen, Ruby sitting at the table drawing while I cleaned and I turn to her and say "You wanna go shopping Rubes? We can go get a new lamp for your room?" Ruby looks up, smiling as she nods and I smile back as I say "Ok well go get your shoes on and we'll go." A few minutes later Ruby comes back into the room with her shoes on, her teddy bear under her arm and she holds her hand out for me to take, making me smile again as we head for the front door, pausing so I can slip my shoes on too and as we step outside Ruby turns back and waves, saying bye and I turn to look back inside the empty apartment, shaking my head as I shrug it off, figuring it's just a kid thing and once the door is locked we head out, going out onto the street and grabbing a cab to go downtown, Ruby looking around wide eyed at everything as we pass.


	4. Chapter Four

Ruby and I wander around the mall for a while before we go into a department store, heading for the homewares section and when we find the lamps I pick out a small light pink one and point to it saying "How about that one Rubes?" Ruby shakes her head, her forehead creasing into a frown as she says "No, Billy doesn't like that one." "Who's Billy?" I ask, kneeling down so I'm on her level and she says "My friend." "Ok well how about you and Billy pick the one you like then" I offer, standing back up and scooping her up to sit on my hip, giving her a better view of the display. Ruby looks around for a minute before pointing to a black lamp with a lighter black lamp shade with a gold trim over the top and I frown as I say "Are you sure?" "Yeah we want that one Geegee" she tells me so I nod and put her back down, scanning the shelves until I find the same lamp in a box and once I have it in my hands I say "Do you want to have a look at the toys?" Ruby smiles and nods, reaching out to take my free hand and we head towards the toy section, Ruby picking out a new barbie which I take to the register and pay for also.

Later that afternoon Ruby and I are sitting at the dining table, me working on my next comic strip for my job at the paper and Ruby is drawing shapes on her paper with her crayons when I hear Ruby say "Billy stop it." I turn to look at her, seeing her looking over at the doorway and I reach out and gently touch her arm. "What's up Rubes?" "Billy wants to play but I don't wanna play Geegee." "It's ok, you don't have to play if you don't want to." Ruby smiles and nods, turning back to her drawing, her little tongue poking out slightly as she concentrates and I smile to myself as I watch her for a few minutes before I get up to get us a drink. An hour later Frank comes home and after he's showered he sits on the couch with Ruby in his lap, bouncing around and telling him about our day. When she's done Frank smiles and says "Well you'll have to be really careful with the new lamp won't you." "It was Billy Frankie" she tells him and I sigh softly as I wonder how we are meant to punish her for lying, not wanting it to become a habit as she gets older. The rest of our afternoon passes quickly and before I know it I'm putting a freshly bathed Ruby to bed, kneeling by the bedside as I read her a book and just as I'm finishing her eyes flutter closed and don't open again. I push myself up before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, turning to put the book back on the shelf before I cross back and switch the lamp off, leaving the nightlight we bought on and I leave the room, half closing the door behind me.

An hour after Ruby goes to bed I am feeling pretty tired too so I kiss Frank goodnight before going to check on Ruby, the lamp on again in her room but she's snoring softly so I cross the room and turn it back off, planning on asking her about it tomorrow before I go into my bedroom, noticing that the room is a lot colder compared to the rest of the house but I shrug it off, figuring there must be something wrong with the heating and making a mental note to call someone to come look at it tomorrow. I cross to the closet and grab my pyjamas, taking them back over to the bed and stripping down naked and as I pull my underwear off I suddenly feel like I'm being watched, spinning around to look behind me but nothing is there, everything looking as it should and I shrug it off and continue to change, pulling on my pyjamas and climbing into bed, flicking the lamp off before snuggling under the covers. I fall asleep quickly, the feeling of being watched fading and leaving me feeling relaxed but a few hours later I wake up to a warm breath washing over the side of my face as I hear Frank whisper "Mmm you're so fucking sexy baby, gonna fuck your brains out, want your tight little hole stretched around my cock" as a hand slides down and cups my slowly growing dick. I smile as I let out a soft groan, turning my head as I open my eyes but Franks side of the bed is empty and I jolt up, flipping myself off the side of the bed as I attempt to scramble away and once I manage to make it back to my feet I turn and attempt to flee the room, terrified as the door handle turns but the door won't open so I keep trying, letting out a frightened scream as I hear footsteps behind me when suddenly the door opens, swinging straight into me and knocking me down and I see Frank standing there, his hair messed up from sleeping on the couch and his eyes full of worry as he steps over and kneels beside me. "Babe what..." He starts but he's cut off by me flinging myself into his chest, clinging to him as I sob and pant for breath, the feeling of pure terror I felt slowly fading as Frank holds me. "Baby what happened?" He asks after a few minutes, my sobs dying down and I feel like I can breathe again, the air in the room feeling different. "I....I don't know I guess it was just a bad dream" I tell him, unsure if he'd believe me if I told him, not even sure I believe it myself and Frank sighs softly as he helps me up, helping me back to bed and climbing in with me, his arms holding me until I fall back to sleep again.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day I call for someone to come and check out the heating and he looks around, telling me there's no problem and everything looks as it should and I smile and thank him, figuring it was just me. Frank has the day off work and we spend the whole day with Ruby, taking her to the park for a while before coming home and playing with her building blocks and barbies until it's dinner time and I go into the kitchen to call for pizza while Frank and Ruby tidy up her toys and pick a movie to watch. Just as I finish up the call I hear the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway and when I turn around I swear I see something rush past the doorway. I run over and look out, finding the hallway empty and I can hear Frank and Ruby laughing in the living room so I head down the hallway towards them, feeling like I'm being watched from behind again so I quicken my pace, feeling unnerved. Later that night Frank puts Ruby to bed and twenty minutes later I'm going down the hallway to the bathroom when I see the lamp shining under her door again so I walk down and open the door, Ruby's voice whispering but I can't make out the words and when she realises I'm there she goes quiet, her eyes wide as she stares at me. "Rubes it's bedtime now" I tell her, crossing the room to tuck her in again and she shakes her head and says "But Billy wants to play Geegee, we're not tired yet." "No Ruby it's time for you and Billy to go to sleep, Billy will have to wait for tomorrow to play." Ruby frowns at me, looking angry and I sigh as I sit on the edge of her bed, reaching down to stroke her hair back as I say "Ruby it's sleep time now, Frankie and I are going to sleep too. There's plenty of time to play tomorrow ok?" "Ok Geegee" Ruby agrees, the frown fading from her face and I smile, Ruby smiling back as I lean down and press kisses all over her cheeks and forehead, making her squirm and giggle. "Do you want a story?" I ask and Ruby nods, telling me which one so I pick the right book and kneel beside the bed, reading to her and once the book is done I stand up again and Ruby says "Geegee Billy wants to get in bed too." "Ok Rubes hang on and I'll tuck you's in." I turn and put the book back, coming back to the bed and I pull the covers back, Ruby sliding back with her teddy bear as I say "Come on Billy, bed time" waiting a few seconds before pulling the covers back up and leaning over to kiss Ruby's forehead again, turning my head and pretending to kiss Billy too, making Ruby giggle as I say "Ok sleep time now guys." "Goodnight Geegee." "Goodnight Ruby, goodnight Billy" I say as I switch the lamp off, leaving the room and going back into the living room where Frank is sprawled out across the couch watching tv.

The next few days pass and everything seems to go back to normal, no odd noises or feelings and I decide that maybe it was just the stress of the big change having Ruby in our lives finally, my whole body feeling relaxed again. It's a Saturday night and Frank has gone out for drinks with his friends from work and Ruby and I are curled up on the couch watching a movie when the lights flicker and Ruby giggles and claps her hands, her gaze focused on the corner of the room. "Ruby" I say softly, feeling like I'm being watched again and Ruby turns her head and smiles up at me as she says "Billy wants to play Geegee." "Well we're watching a movie right now" I tell her, my arms tightening around her as I feel more and more uncomfortable. "Can he watch too?" Ruby asks and I swallow hard as I say "Yeah sure Rubes." Ruby smiles and turns her attention back to the tv, the feeling in the room growing more and more uncomfortable and by the time the movie is over Ruby is snoring softly in my lap. I stand up and take her into her room, tucking her into her room and when I go back into the living room I freeze in my tracks, the cushions off the couch laying on the floor and Ruby's crayons laying all over the coffee table rather than in their box where we put them away earlier. I slowly step into the room, looking around but I don't see anyone and the mood feels normal again so I quickly walk over and pick everything up, tidying the room before I decide to call it a night, figuring Frank will still be a while and as I head towards the bedroom I turn the lights out, leaving only the hallway light on for Frank and after I've settled in bed I curl up on my side facing the door, just staring into the dim light shining under the door when suddenly it goes out, sending the room into pitch black darkness and I tense up, the hair on my arms starting to stand up as I hear a light scratching noise before the bedroom light suddenly clicks on and I scream, shifting back into the middle of the bed away from the doorway and the light switch next to it, nothing appearing to be there. I keep shifting back towards the other side of the bed panting for breath as I feel my body tense up even further and as I brace my foot against the bed and go to push myself back again I feel a cold hand wrap around my ankle, tugging harshly and knocking me onto my back as I'm dragged back across the bed and I scream, kicking out and trashing around with my whole body as I try to get away and just as I fall off my side of the bed, being dragged the whole way back across, hitting the floor hard the door handle rattles before the door swings open and Ruby comes into the room, running over and sinking into my lap as I push myself up and wrap my arms around her, sobbing hard as her hand comes up to stroke my hair and she softly says "Shh don't cry Geegee, it's ok." I tighten my arms around her even further as I look up and I swear I see a dark figure standing in the doorway before a split second later it moves, disappearing from sight and the atmosphere in the room changes again, the hallway light coming back on as the sound of the front door opening and closing again sounds out, followed by Franks footsteps.

After I manage to calm down again Frank, Ruby and I climb into our bed, Frank pleading with his eyes for me to tell him what's wrong but I don't want to say infront of Ruby so I shake my head, nodding in her direction and Frank nods, conveying that he gets it and we all slowly fall asleep, the lamp on my side of the bed staying on all night. The next morning I wake up alone and I run my hands through my hair as I think about what happened last night, my lower back and ass feeling very tender and I know this time it was real and not a dream. A few minutes after I wake up Frank comes into the room, smiling warmly as he says "Good morning beautiful," coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Frankie" I say softly, reaching out to clutch his hand and Franks forehead creases in concern as he says "You wanna talk about it?" I shrug, unsure of what to say and Frank sighs as he shifts around to lay beside me, pulling me into his chest and gently stroking my back as he says "Come on babe, you can tell me." I nod, opening my mouth and telling him everything, including the figure in the doorway and Frank sighs and says "Baby I know it was a vivid dream but that's all it...." "No it was real" I tell him, pulling away from his chest and sitting up and Frank sits up with me and wraps his arm around my waist. "Ok baby, it'll be ok, I'll protect you" he says and I nod, knowing he doesn't really believe me and feeling completely alone.


	6. Chapter Six

Over the next week I am continually tormented by whatever is in the apartment, hearing my name being called and more footsteps and scratching and every time I try to tell Frank he doesn't seem to know what I'm talking about, our relationship becoming slightly strained because of it. I'm currently laying in bed, curled up around a spare pillow when the door creaks open and I slowly turn my head, almost afraid to look but when I see Frank I sigh in relief and I feel my mouth pull into a smile. "Baby" I say softly, Franks mouth pulling into a small smile too as he crosses the room and climbs on top of me, his mouth sealing to mine as his tongue slides into my mouth and I melt into his touch, kissing back as his hands slide down my sides, gripping the bottom of my shirt and slowly trying to pull it up. A few minutes of heated making out later I am shirtless with my pants around my thighs, Frank shirtless on top of me and I am just reaching for his belt, my dick achingly hard and leaking already when I hear the door creak again and my head snaps over to see Frank coming into the room, my heart stopping as I turn my head back and realise that the Frank I was just making out with is gone and I scream out, terrified and confused as I flip myself off the other side of the bed until my back slams against the wall, Frank slowly stepping towards me looking confused until I scream again and he stops, just staring at me as I stare back, my chest feeling so tight I can't breathe properly. "Baby" he whispers softly after a few seconds, taking another step towards me and I whine as I try to back up even further, unsure if this is really my Frank or not. "Leave me alone" I plead, tears streaming down my cheeks and Frank frowns as he steps closer again and sinks to his knees, a small distance between our bodies still. "Baby what's going on?" He asks and I bite my quivering bottom lip, staring into his eyes and as I go to open my mouth to speak Ruby comes into the room, her teddy clutched in one fist while her other hand rubs at her eyes. "Frankie" she says softly and he turns and holds his arms out, letting her run into them and I scramble to pull my pants back up properly, realising this really is Frank and I let him take my hand, helping me up and back into the bed, Ruby crawling over to curl up on my chest. "It's ok Geegee" she tells me before her eyes slip closed and I hold her close, listening to her breathing even out as Frank gets ready and joins us in the bed, leaving the lamp on for me as he pulls me into his arms, whispering soothing words into my ear, promising he will protect me.

I barely sleep for the rest of the night, tossing and turning and every time I close my eyes what happened earlier replays in my mind and by the time Frank wakes up I am exhausted. "Oh babe" he says softly as he reaches out and gently strokes his thumb across my cheek bone, just below the dark bag under my eye. "Did you get any sleep at all?" I shake my head, yawning loudly and Frank sighs softly as he slides off the bed and says "I'll be right back" before leaving the room. Once he's gone I feel myself start to panic and the atmosphere in the room changes, Ruby starting to stir as I pull her into my arms again, preparing for whatever is coming and just as the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up Frank comes back into the room and falters in his step, frowning as he says "Babe it's freezing in here." "Yeah" I whisper out, my eyes darting around the room but nothing happens and Frank comes back over to the bed, climbing back under the covers and pulling me into his chest. "Babe" he whispers softly and I continue to look around the room, not bothering to look at his face so he says "Babe" again and when I turn my head he leans down to kiss my nose before saying "I called off work, you need to get some rest baby." "Frank I...." "Not up for discussion, I'll be right here with you the whole time, get some sleep mister." I sigh softly as I nod, curling further into his chest and tightening my arms around a still sleeping Ruby as I let my eyes slip closed and I drift off to sleep, feeling better being in Franks arms but I still have the feeling of being watched.


	7. Chapter Seven

I wake up to Frank shaking me, my eyes fluttering open and as my vision comes into focus I see Frank staring over at the corner of the room as he softly says "Gee, wake up." "What's....." I trail off, my eyes locking onto the reason Frank is shaking me awake and I feel my breath hitch as I stare at the black figure standing in the corner of our bedroom. "Frankie" I whisper, slowly sliding up to sit and my hand trembles, giving away how terrified I am as I struggle to slide my fingers through Franks, taking hold of his hand. We sit in silence for a few long minutes, both of our gazes fixated on the figure as it remains where is it, hovering a few inches above the floor. I feel my whole body shiver, the room freezing cold and as Frank drops my hand and starts to slide his arm around my waist the figure lets out a low growling noise and Frank snaps, jumping off the bed and charging towards it as he yells "Get out, we don't want you here." The figure flickers for a few seconds, the growling ceasing before it disappears all together, the room immediately feeling different, warmer and calmer. Frank and I remain still for a few seconds just looking around before I break, a loud sob escaping me and Frank turns and rushes back to the bed, pulling me into his arms and trying to shush me but I'm way beyond that, the lack of sleep paired with the constant terror I've been feeling finally breaking me and I sob so hard I feel light headed, unable to breathe properly.

When I finally do manage to calm down Frank scoops me into his arms, carrying me from the room and taking me into the living room where Ruby is sitting on the couch with her teddy bear watching Toy Story. "Buzz is funny Geegee" she tells me, a massive smile on her face and I force a smile back, not wanting to upset her or alert her that anything is wrong. After Frank sits me down on the couch beside her Ruby climbs over to settle herself in my lap and Frank bends down and reaches out a hand to smooth my hair back as he softly says "Will you be alright for a moment?" I take a deep shaky breath, slowly exhaling as I nod slightly, not really wanting to be left alone but I tighten my arms around Ruby and swallow hard and Frank frowns and strokes his hand down my cheek as he promises to be right back, leaving the room and I listen to the sounds in the apartment, his footsteps sounding down the hall before everything goes silent and I feel myself start to panic before I hear the familiar click of the coffee machine being started and I start to relax again.

After Frank comes back with coffee and a few bagels, bringing Ruby some warm chocolate milk we sit on the couch and continue to watch the movie while Frank and Ruby eat, me mostly just picking at my bagel but not really eating it and I decide to brave it and go for a shower, feeling tense and stressed out and as much as I don't want to be alone I know how much the hot water will make me feel better. I stand and leave the living room after shooting Frank what I hope passed for a reassuring smile and as I slowly make my way down the hallway and into the bedroom I notice that everything feels okay and I breathe a sigh of relief, letting my guard down a little more as I gather some clean clothes and make my way into the bathroom, starting the water and letting the room get steamy around me as I slowly strip my clothes off.

The hot water feels amazing and I allow myself to just lean against the wall for a few minutes, letting it wash over me and relax me further until the lights start to flicker a little and I tense right up again, bracing myself for whatever's coming and just as I open my mouth to call for Frank I hear a creaking and the bathroom door slowly creaks open, revealing an empty doorway and just as I inhale to be able to make some noise the black figure from earlier manifests right outside the shower door, it's featureless head tilted slightly to one side like it's appraising me and as the air escapes my lungs no sound goes with it, just a pathetic wheezing gasp and the figure reaches out towards me, my body suddenly trapped against the wall, feeling weak like I'm about to collapse but paralysed and frozen in place at the same time, my chest rapidly rising and falling as all I can do is breathe, watching wide eyed as it reaches for me.


	8. Chapter Eight

It feels like an eternity as I continue to stare into the black abyss of the figure reaching for me, unable to even close my eyes at this point and I see it's arm inch closer and closer to me, a frightened little whine managing to escape me right before it makes contact. My whole body jolts, going even more rigid as the worst sensation I've ever felt starts to spread through me, radiating from the patch of chest it is touching and as it slowly starts to slide it's touch down towards my stomach I feel my whole body shudder, silent tears streaming down my cheeks and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to pull myself off the wall, only my eyelids seeming to work again and I clench my eyes shut tight as I feel the icy cold hand slip down past my belly button and suddenly my entire crotch is being gently fondled, the touch turning warm and I feel my dick start to harden because of it. I force my eyes open again and as the figure continues to touch me I focus in on its head and the longer I stare the more certain facial features seem to manifest and by the time Frank comes into the room I can make out eyes and a terrifyingly toothy snarl. 

Frank comes running across the room towards me and the figure snaps it's head around towards him, letting out a deep growl before it suddenly flickers and disappears, the lights flickering again a few times as it goes and I regain control over my body, collapsing to the shower floor immediately, hitting the tiles hard as I let out a scream and I lay under the spray of water sobbing so hard I can't breathe, trying my best to curl up as small as I can and when I feel a hand touch me I thrash out and scream, Frank taking his hand back and I curl back up and sob, my whole body shaking as my stomach churns and my still hard dick throbs and pulses. 

I lose all sense of time but eventually Frank turns the water off and convinces me to let him help me, his warm gentle hands easing me up off the floor and wrapping a towel around me before guiding me across the hall to the bedroom and after I take a seat on the edge of the bed Frank kneels down and rests his hands on my towel covered thighs and lets out a soft sigh before saying "Baby I have to go check on Ruby but I'm going to be right back okay?" I vaguely nod, unable to respond any further than that and as Frank stands and crosses the room to the door I slump to the side, pushing myself back on the mattress a little as I curl up in my towel, feeling completely drained. 

By the time Frank comes back into the room my eyes have slipped closed again and I am on the edge of sleep and I hear his soothing voice talking to me but I can't get my mind to focus on the words, my body barely registering his hands working on me to remove my towel and slide some pyjama pants up my legs and by the time he tucks my body under the covers I am dead to the world. I sleep for hours, my mind and body needing the break but the peace doesn't last long enough and as my eyes flutter open I see Ruby sitting on the floor near the bed, plastic teacups and saucers set up as she has a tea party with some of her toys and I smile to myself as she babbles away softly, the scene so cute and I let my eyes slip closed again just listening to her babble until I catch the name Billy and I open my eyes again to catch one of the plastic cups lift off the floor, coming to hover in the air before it lowers back down and I notice the space infront of that cup is empty, my heart clenching painfully in my chest as fear grips my entire body and I get the distinct feeling that I'm being stared at.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Ruby" I breathe out shakily and her head turns to look at me, a smile on her lips as she says "Geegee," climbing to her feet and toddling towards the bed. "Rubes who were you talking to?" I ask, my voice still soft and shaky as the feeling of being watched doesn't leave. "My friend Billy" she tells me, climbing her way up onto the bed with me and I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight into my chest. "Are you guys having a tea party?" I ask softly, trying to keep my voice even so I don't upset her. "Yeah" she giggles before adding "Geegee Billy wants to cuddle too." "NO" I scream, my whole body tensing again as my arms instinctively crush Ruby to my chest and she cries out in shock, her little eyes filling with tears and I loosen my hold on her as I whisper "Shh Ruby it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," planting kisses in her hair and she sniffles but thankfully doesn't cry. We lay in silence for a few seconds until Frank bursts through the door, having heard my scream and when he sees Ruby and I on the bed cuddled together he smiles, taking a few steps into the room towards us before faltering, pausing where he is to scan the room and I know he feels it too. "Hey, how about we go out for dinner?" Frank offers, knowing we need to get out of the house and Ruby sits up, her face breaking into a smile again as she asks "Can Billy come too?" 

Twenty minutes later we are walking out the door, Ruby having just calmed down from the tantrum about being told to leave Billy at home and as I turn to pull the door closed behind me I swear I see the black figure at the end of the hallway so I slam the door shut, wanting something between me and it. Dinner passes peacefully, the diner we pick quiet and I feel myself relax fully, not a shred of fear until the thought of what we could walk into when we go home creeps into the back of my mind and I tense right up again. Frank turns his attention to me when he notices how quiet I've gotten and when he sees the look on my face he frowns and leans in to whisper in my ear "It's alright baby, I promise I will take care of you, I won't let anything happen to you" and I swallow hard, Frank clearly not knowing what happened in the bathroom earlier and I swear I can feel the sensation radiating through my chest again. 

When we finally go home again, me dragging my feet the whole walk back, I let Frank go inside first, staying in the hallway with Ruby in my arms until he comes back to the door and ushers us inside, Ruby's breathing evening out so I take her straight to her room and tuck her in bed. The house feels normal as I wander back down the hallway towards the bedroom and I breathe a sigh of relief, going in and grabbing my pyjama pants, changing for bed and just as I reach out to pull the covers back I hear footsteps creaking in the hallway and I spin around, Frank coming into the doorway a second later and I relax again, taking a few steps away from the bed and into his open arms, slumping into his chest and burying my face in his neck as his arms wrap around me tight. "Just relax baby" Frank softly murmurs in my ear as he guides me backwards towards the bed, letting me go so I can climb in and after he rounds the bed and joins me his hands gently guide me to roll onto my stomach, his body shifting across to settle on my thighs and his fingers start working up and down my bare back.

Frank continues to massage me for a few minutes, my body going limp and melting into the mattress beneath him and I feel a lazy smile spread across my face as my eyes slip closed, his fingers working magic and after another minute his hands slip down a little lower and I feel his lips press a gentle sucking kiss to the back of my neck, the pressure just right to make me moan softly. Franks lips continue to trail soft sucking kisses down my spine, his hands sliding down further to rest over my ass and I feel his hands start kneading the cheeks as his kisses trail back up and by the time he reaches my neck again his hands have pulled my pants down just under my ass, the flesh bare to the room and he wastes no time in getting his hands back on it, his hips shifting against my thighs before he pushes up and his hands come to brace either side of my head, his body lowering down over mine and he starts rubbing his cloth covered erection against my bare ass as he trails his lips down the side of my neck and I whine as I shift my hips down into the mattress, pressing my half hard dick into it and gasping at the friction. 

"Fuck baby" Frank groans out as he pushes off me and grabs at my hips roughly, getting me up on my knees and pulling me back against his body as he kneels behind me and one arm wraps around my chest to hold me to him while his other hand snakes down into my pants and grabs at my dick, his fingers teasing me for a second before he grips me properly and starts stroking me, his mouth attacking the side of my neck again and I slump back against him, tipping my head back on his shoulder so he has better access to my neck, one of my hands coming back to tangle in the back of his hair, my fingers tugging slightly and Frank groans and thrusts forward against my ass again. Things turn frantic and Frank slips his hand out of my pants and yanks them down around my knees, pushing me back down so I am on my hands and knees and I barely get a moment to gather myself again when I feel his hand spread my cheeks and his tongue licks right over my hole, making my hips buck away in surprise before I groan and press back, the pleasure immediately outweighing the surprise and Frank gets right into it, fucking me with his tongue while I moan like a cheap whore, my dick starting to leak a little. While Frank rims me he reaches out and grabs a tube of lube from the bedside table and after another few licks I feel him pull back for a split second before his slicked up finger slides it's way inside me and after a few thrusts his tongue slides back in and I can't hold myself up any more, falling down onto my forearms as I groan loudly and I hear Frank let out a cocky chuckle as he pulls back again and slides a second finger into me. 

Frank and I fuck for what feels like hours, his fingers finishing getting me ready before he pulled me back up against his chest and slid his way inside me, my back arching so I can lean back and kiss him, deep and rough and my hand is wound tightly into his hair, pulling when he hits the right spots and making him thrust harder as he chases the pleasure. "Ahh...babe....oh fuck...." I gasp out, his rock hard dick relentlessly pushing into my prostate on every thrust now, Frank done with teasing me and he drops his mouth down to the point where my neck joins my shoulder and he bites down, causing me to tense and shudder as I scream out, Franks hand coming up to cover my mouth in an attempt to muffle me but it just turns me on more, pulling more loud groans from me as his other hand snakes down my sweat slick stomach and wraps itself around my throbbing dick, stroking me teasingly and I grunt in frustration as I push forward into his hand, wanting more before pressing back onto Franks dick and he lets out a dirty groan that I feel rattle through his chest and into mine and his thrusts pick up pace, slamming into me so hard now that I know I will be walking funny tomorrow. 

After Frank and I cum, his throbbing dick pressing deep into me as he came setting me off he gently guides me back down onto my hands and knees, rubbing my lower back as he slides his way out of me and I gasp at the sensation, my hole clenching as it looks for the intrusion again and Frank grunts to himself as his thumb swipes over the puckered flesh and I groan and press into the touch for a second before he pulls away again. "Hang on babe, I'll be right back" Frank pants as he climbs off the bed and leaves the room, coming back with a warm, wet washcloth and he flips me over onto my back and gently cleans me up, wiping off the traces of cum and sweat before dropping the towel on the floor and climbing into bed with me, pulling me to him and I slump down half on top of him, my body feeling boneless and Franks hand strokes up and down my back as his other comes across to stroke my sweaty hair back as he whispers "Can't believe even after all this time we can still fuck like that" and I chuckle lowly before saying "Don't ever stop fucking me like that" and Frank huffs out a breathy laugh before pressing his lips to the top of my head. "I love you so fucking much" Frank whispers after a few long seconds of silence and I snuggle even closer and nuzzle my face in his neck. "Sleep my love" Frank continues, "I'll protect you always."


	10. Chapter Ten

The next morning when I wake up the apartment still feels normal and I smile to myself as I roll over and stretch out, my hand reaching out for Frank but his side of the bed is empty and as I sit up, the blanket pooling around my waist I hear the faint sound of the shower running and I realise that today is a work day for him. I climb out of bed, grabbing my discarded pyjama pants and pulling them back on before leaving the room, ignoring the dull throb radiating up my spine and I make my way down the hallway to Ruby's room, peaking my head in and I see her little body sprawled out as wide as she can get in the middle of her mattress, her blankets on the floor and I tip toe over and pick them up, laying them back over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead before tiptoeing back out, planning on letting her sleep while everything is peaceful. 

On my way back towards the bathroom I stop by the kitchen and start the coffee machine, checking that everything is fine before leaving the room again and I let myself into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and I take a second to shake the memories of what happened in here yesterday from my mind before I focus on Frank, his hands in his hair and his eyes closed as he stands under the hot spray and I watch the beads of water run down his chest and stomach and as my eyes drift lower I can't help but feel my mouth water a little, last night coming back to me and I feel the heat of arousal start to build in my stomach. "Morning gorgeous" Frank greets me, breaking my staring contest with his crotch and I bring my gaze back up to see him smiling softly at me, one eyebrow raised slightly and I feel my mouth pull into a huge smile, my feet taking me forward across the room to him and he reaches out and opens the shower door, leaning out and pressing his lips to mine and as he goes to pull back I bring my hand up and tangle it in the back of his wet hair, holding him to me as I slide my tongue into his mouth, pressing into the kiss and increasing the pressure and Frank groans as he starts to kiss back, both of us really getting into it and as I take another step forward, his wet body pressed against mine and soaking my chest and pants a loud pop sounds and suddenly the light goes out, leaving the room only dimly lit by the grey light coming in from outside. 

I break our kiss and quickly spin around, my heart racing and my chest tightening as I expect the worst but the room doesn't feel off and there's nothing there. I turn back to Frank and shrug, figuring the light bulb must have just blown and as I take a step back towards the door I step straight into a freezing cold patch of air, the hair on my arms and the back of my neck standing up immediately and I don't even have a chance to step back or make a noise before hands I can't see roughly grab me, fingers digging into my upper arms so hard it stings and I cry out in pain, tears pricking my eyes. "Let him go" Frank screams, stepping out of the shower towards me and a low growl echoes through the room, getting louder and more vicious sounding by the second before suddenly my arms are released and Frank lets out a groan right behind me and as I turn to see what's happening an earsplitting crack sounds and suddenly the glass of the shower cubicle shatters and falls to the floor in a million pieces, glass flying everywhere around us. 

"Frankie" I sob, his arms wrapping around me as he grabs me and I slump into his chest, my body shaking as I struggle to breathe and Frank shushes me, trying his best to calm me down before he guides me over towards the door, away from the majority of the broken glass shards. He pauses to grab a spare towel from the shelf behind the door, wrapping it around his waist before opening the door and guiding me out of the bathroom, taking me across to the bedroom and once I'm sitting on the edge of the bed he leans in and strokes his hand through my hair, telling me he'll be right back before sliding on a pair of shoes and going back across to the bathroom to turn the shower off. When Frank comes back into the room he comes straight across to me and I stand up, launching myself into his chest again, my arms locking around his neck as I crush myself to him and he soothingly strokes my back, his hands trembling and that frightens me even more, knowing Frank is just as scared as I am now. 

After a few minutes we break apart and Frank crosses to the closet and grabs some clothes, hastily drying himself before pulling them on and when I notice they're not his work clothes I breathe a sigh of relief, Franks next move being to grab his phone and call off work. Frank comes to sit beside me on the edge of the bed and we remain silent, me too scared to even speak until footsteps sound in the hall and Ruby rounds the corner into the room, her hair wild from sleep and her teddy bear in her fist. "Fwankie" she cries, quickening her pace as she crosses the room to him and he leans down and scoops her up, letting her settle in his lap as he wraps his arms around her. "Morning Rubes" he greets her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and she snuggles into his chest before turning her attention to me. "Okay Geegee?" She asks, her face pulled into a frown and I force myself to smile at her as I reach out and smooth her hair down. "Yeah I'm okay baby" I tell her, my eyes flickering up to meet Franks for a second before they drop back down to her and she smiles back, seemingly oblivious to what's going on which I'm thankful for.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, everything remaining quiet and calm as Frank and I try to keep everything as normal as possible for Ruby and the next few days pass the same, new glass being installed in the shower and Frank returns to work. Four days after the bathroom incident Frank is at work and Ruby and I are in the living room on the couch, a kids movie playing but I'm not paying any attention to it, my eyes focused on the sketch pad in my lap as I mindlessly sketch the images stuck in my mind, the same eyes and teeth repeated over and over again on the page when I'm snapped out of it by Ruby wriggling her way off the couch. "Where you going baby?" I ask and she turns and says "I'm gonna play." "Okay baby what do you want to play?" I ask, sitting my sketch pad aside and she shakes her head and says "I wanna play with Billy," the name leaving her mouth for the first time in four days. "How about you play with me?" I ask, fear gripping my body and she shakes her head and says "Billy just wants to play with me." 

I sit in stunned silence for a few seconds before I remember how to speak and I say "Baby I don't think you should play with Billy anymore" and Ruby's face turns into a frightening glare as she says "Billy said shut up," running from the room and I stare after her, powerless to even form a coherent thought. I sit on the couch as tears stream down my cheeks for a few long minutes before I decide that I can't just sit back and let something happen to Ruby so I force myself to stand and go into her room, finding her sitting in the corner with a Barbie in her hand and I hear her say "No I love Fwankie and Geegee" before she realises I'm there and she snaps her head around to look at me as she goes silent. "Ruby, baby do you want to come and have some lunch?" I ask, my voice shaking and the words barely make it out of my mouth and she nods, dropping her Barbie on the floor and pushing herself up, running across and into my waiting arms and I swing her up onto my hip, taking her into the kitchen. 

Lunch passes without incident, Ruby standing on a chair at the bench beside me and she helps me put together some sandwiches before we sit at the table and eat, the mood in the room feeling okay and I relax and let my guard down a little. After we finish eating I clear the table before grabbing some paper and crayons from the drawer in the corner and I set it up infront of Ruby, her face lighting up as I sit beside her and we both grab a crayon, focusing on drawing for a few minutes and I smile to myself at Ruby's face as she concentrates on her masterpiece. "So baby can you tell me about Billy?" I ask, mentally kicking my own ass for bringing it up but I feel like I have to ask. "What's he like?" I press when she doesn't respond straight away. "He's very funny Geegee, like you and Fwankie." "Oh yeah?" I ask, swallowing hard and focusing on not freaking out. "Yeah he likes to play games a lot" she tells me and I force a fake smile to my face as I nod along. "How old is Billy?" I ask, and Ruby screws her face up for a second before shrugging her shoulders and saying "I don't know." "What does Billy look like? Is he small like you?" I ask and Ruby shakes her head and says "No he's big and tall." "Like me and Frankie?" I ask and Ruby nods her head. "What else?" I press and Ruby drops her crayon and says "He's big and dark and he has big monster teeth and fingers." I feel my heart skip a beat and the feeling of being watched suddenly becomes overbearing and I pick up a crayon with one shaky hand and sketch the eyes and mouth I've been sketching all day before turning the paper to show Ruby and when she sees it her eyes light up and she claps and says "Billy," warm breath suddenly washing over the back of my neck and I can feel whatever it is standing right behind me, my body tensing up and Ruby smiles and says "It's okay Geegee, Billy just wants to play" and I let out a scream as hands clamp down on my shoulders, pinning me into the chair as more breaths wash over the back of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wondering if anyone is reading? I'd really love some feedback


End file.
